


At Gwanghwamun

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior, f(x)
Genre: M/M, feels feels feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun never expected to win, but when he did, he couldn’t help but be reminded of his members and the empty space surrounding him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Gwanghwamun

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate the maknae's 2nd win and also the fact that every kyuhae shipper nearly died today. Hope you all enjoy ^-^ 
> 
>  
> 
> (though don't come after me if you have a feels attack. I am not responsible *runs*)

 

 

 

 

“Will you have time?” Kyuhyun asks, one hand holding his phone and the other cleaning the makeup off his face after an emotional rollercoaster of a day.

 

He had won 1st place on M Countdown.

 

 _1st place_.

 

He takes a deep breath, still feeling too raw from the winning, the makeup wipe dropping to the sink as he focuses on the male’s voice on the other end of the call.

 

“Not really,” Donghae sighs, apologetic. “My flight was booked when Hyuk’s was.”

 

A different emotion tunnels through him at that, making his shoulders droop a little as he looks down at the dirty wipe. “Oh.”

 

“Didn’t you say Vic was going to visit you?” Donghae weakly asks, trying to cheer him up.

 

“Yeah, I can always count on her to support me no matter what,” Kyuhyun says without thinking, tired and emotional.

 

Donghae’s silence answers him, and Kyuhyun feels like shit.

 

“I think Yesung said he was coming too,” Kyuhyun mumbles when Donghae makes no move to say anything. “So if I somehow win again, at least I won’t be alone backstage.”

 

“You will win,” Donghae says softly. “And you never know, Vic may even come on stage.”

 

Kyuhyun snorts at that. “She wouldn’t. She’s smart.”

 

“Listen, we’ll talk later?” Donghae begins to say goodbye, voice still distant ever since Kyuhyun made that thoughtless comment. “You need to rest.”

 

Kyuhyun murmurs a goodnight, waits for Donghae to say it back, and hangs up.

 

Looking up at his reflection, Kyuhyun sees how red his eyes are still slightly from crying so much earlier.

 

Zhou Mi had been amazing. Kyuhyun choked on stage, felt himself losing it steadily because of the overwhelming fact he had won, but he also felt so incredibly alone. He wasn’t used to being on stage alone, accepting awards alone. When the fans had started chanting his name, he didn’t know he was capable of loving them anymore than he does already, but they also were pushing him closer to sobbing on stage in front of everyone.

 

So when he had began to focus on singing his encore stage _to keep himself grounded_ , when Zhou Mi had came on and hugged him from behind, he could have melted into the older male’s secure hold.

 

Zhou Mi was like a rock for those moments on stage. He gave Kyuhyun a chance to compose himself and have his moment, before leading him off stage to where Kyuhyun broke down, clutching his award, sobbing incoherently he didn’t deserve this at all and was it a dream.

 

Zhou Mi had taken care of him, hugging him all the way back to their shared dressing room where the shock had ebbed away and Kyuhyun had to answer all the congratulatory messages and phone calls.

 

Now that is was late and he should really be resting, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but think of tomorrow’s show.

 

Victoria was coming, she’s always supported him, so at least he will have someone to talk to, keep his nerves at bay, and if Yesung does come, Kyuhyun will be even more comforted at having a mini support around him.

 

But...Kyuhyun wanted Donghae to be there too. All his other hyungs have been very vocal in their support of him, especially Hyuk and Wook, but...he wanted Donghae. Maybe it was selfish, but Kyuhyun still regards Donghae as the hyung he cherishes the most, the one who - when he first started training with them - would follow around and practise with.

 

Donghae showed his support through messages to Kyuhyun, but still, Kyuhyun had hoped the older male could have popped by before flying off to Beijing where their next Super Show is.

 

No matter, he’ll probably not even win. Kyuhyun was thankful and happy he has won just _one_ award, to hope for more will be greedy.

 

 

 

 

“You’re going to knock yourself sick,” Victoria teases, placing a hand on his knee to stop the nervous jittering his body is doing as he watches the monitor, tracking the performances so far.

 

“Being last is always nerve-wracking, nevermind the announcement of the winner is straight after,” Kyuhyun stresses, listening to his manager laugh on the phone from the other sofa.

 

Victoria squeezes his knee. “You’re gonna be fine, Kyuhyun.”

 

Kyuhyun wishes he shared her confidence, but with being a solo artist, the pressure he’s putting on himself to deliver is something that is constantly denting his confidence.

 

Hearing a knock at the door, Kyuhyun readies his face in case it’s a camera to record backstage footage, and as Victoria’s hand moves away, the door opens to reveal two grinning idiots.

 

Kyuhyun jumps off the sofa, heart soaring, throat tight. “Hyungs!”

 

Yesung is the first one to latch himself onto him, congratulating him again on his win from yesterday as well as commenting on his outfit for today’s performance.

 

“Just because you sing a ballad doesn’t mean you have to live in sweaters,” Yesung teases, and Kyuhyun shoves him away as his stylist barks out a comment for the tease as well.

 

Kyuhyun rounds on the male who had been greeting Vic and their manager. “I thought you were on a plane?”

 

Donghae grins at him. “I may have told a white lie.”

 

Kyuhyun can’t stop grinning. “Does this mean you’re sticking around?”

 

“Both of us,” Yesung sings, slinging an arm around Kyuhyun’s shoulder. “Get yourself warmed up, Kyu. It’s showtime.”

 

 

 

 

He had just finished singing, and as the other artists come on stage, Kyuhyun gets his breathing under control, ignores the lurching of his heart as Bora smiles at him and stands beside him, ready to announce the chart’s destiny.

 

Kyuhyun slips his earpiece out, and not even a second later, he’s staring at the chart on the screen that is showing his score.

 

He’s won.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t know what to do!

 

Smiling whilst also trying to hide how amazed he is, Kyuhyun accepts the first bouquet of flowers, mind scrambling to think of his acceptance speech Yesung had reminded him to make, when he feels himself being hugged.

 

As if he wasn’t feeling shocked enough, catching sight of Donghae, his favorite, wearing the most proudest expression Kyuhyun’s ever seen on the male, he feels completely overwhelmed yet again.

 

Hugging the male back, Kyuhyun tries to make sense of a hundred things going on at once.

 

“You did it! you did it!~” he can hear Donghae chanting in his ear as the older male clings to him, rocking him slightly, smothering him with security and love, that it takes Kyuhyun’s mind longer to get his mouth to say the words that need to be said.

 

When Donghae prompts the first start of his speech, Kyuhyun clings to him harder, saying thank you before bringing to mic to his lips fully and thanking everyone he remembers.

 

He feels Donghae press his head against him, rocking him still as he holds him securely, and Kyuhyun can feel his eyes burn with the tears again, and he focuses harder to make sense as he gives his acceptance speech.

 

He can hear Donghae murmuring against his ear, but Kyuhyun focuses on the male’s voice and not the words as he delivers his thanks whilst trying not to meet the eyes of the fans for too long because he would just cry then and there if he did.

 

As he goes to thank everyone else, their fans, those who he’s forgotten to mention, he feels Donghae part slightly from him and Kyuhyun almost laughs as the male touches the space above his top lip and nose, Yesung’s trademark.

 

Kyuhyun moves his head, grinning, and as the MCs start to end the show, Kyuhyun almost buries himself in his hyung’s hold, clutching him to him, before he’s reminded that he needs to congratulate AOA too for being in the final and that there are about 30+ people on this stage waiting for him to accept their congratulations before they leave, and as Donghae continues to cling to him as the fans scream as the show comes to an end, Kyuhyun has to shuffle him and his hyung around to do everything at once.

 

As his song comes on, the first piano keys, Donghae finally lets him go and Kyuhyun jumps on the moment after promising earlier he’d imitate the members singing his song.

 

“Donghae~” he says, grinning, feeling overjoyed as he motions for the male to sing by offering his mic.

 

Kyuhyun only then spies the male’s copy of his album and laughs. His hyung had heard his promise from earlier.

 

As he greets the other AOA members, Kyuhyun almost forgets what he was doing the second he hears Donghae sing his song.

 

It’s the first time he’s heard the male sing it, since with him traveling to London and being in Switzerland throughout Kyuhyun’s promotions, Kyuhyun can’t stop staring as his hyung embodies a persona perfect for a ballad singer.

 

But when he sees the album open on the lyrics page, he can’t stop smiling even more, cheeks hurting as he holds his award and bouquet of flowers as Donghae continues to try sing like Kyuhyun.

 

As Kyuhyun takes over, Donghae hugs him again, arm around his waist, rocking him again as he sings along, and Kyuhyun waves his award at the fans in the audience, unable to comprehend he’s won yet again.

 

 

 

 

Staring at the award and flowers on the dressing table, kindly lit up by the lights, Kyuhyun holds his knees tighter, smile hiding behind them as he sits on the sofa at a slight angle.

 

“Told you you would win,” Donghae whispers, arms circling behind him as he climbs onto the sofa, wedging himself behind Kyuhyun and forcing him to shift forwards to make room.

 

“It still doesn’t feel real,” Kyuhyun admits. “I feel numb.”

 

Donghae pinches him, causing him to yelp whilst also shoving the male slightly, causing him to laugh.

 

“You’ve done it, Hyun,” Donghae murmurs, proud and loving. “You’ve made people fall in love with your voice. No longer doubt yourself.”

 

Kyuhyun can feel the tears threatening to return. That’s all he has done it seems lately is cry over the amazing support and love he’s received for his solo debut.

 

“Maybe next time all the members can be there to sing with me,” Kyuhyun murmurs back, resting against the older male and he feels a brief kiss to his neck, causing his chest to warm, his body to tingle.

 

“We should totally get Hyuk and Wook to battle it out,” Donghae sniggers against his neck.

 

Kyuhyun smiles, feeling so loved and just….supported.

 

“Thank you for coming on stage,” he whispers, clutching at the male’s arms around him.

 

“As if I would allow our dear maknae to stand up there on his own,” Donghae teases, nose nuzzling him. “I’m just glad I was able to be there for you this time.”

 

Kyuhyun bites his lip, and strains to hold back the tears.

 

He fails and Donghae laughs softly as he hugs him tighter.

 

“You’re never alone, remember,” Donghae whispers, soothing him. “We’re always here.”

 

And Donghae is right.

 

His members have proved it time and time again in the past and now.

 

He can feel it everytime he talks about them, feels it deep within his chest.

 

And he sees it everywhere too.

 

Kyuhyun may be a solo artist at the moment, but he will always have his hyungs supporting and loving him.

 

 

 


End file.
